


five times gerard didn't tell frank he loved him, and the one time he did

by millenarium



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Friends, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Illness, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, aint that cute, bye, i guess, idk what else, lindsey and frank are twin siblings, mikeyway isnt in it that much, those are all tws
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenarium/pseuds/millenarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, но не сделал этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times gerard didn't tell frank he loved him, and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highfivesatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfivesatan/gifts).



> Опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/3468970  
> Бета: doxie

Впервые Джерард не сказал Фрэнку, что любит его, когда им было по шесть лет, а их дружба только началась. Их матери дружили в колледже, и после многих лет потери связи друг с другом и странной удачи две семьи оказались соседями. Донна и Линда были в восторге, когда узнали об этом и, разумеется, старались подружить своих детей. С того времени Джерард припоминал, как все четыре родителя предсказывали, что Линдси и Джерард влюбятся друг в друга, они даже шутили, что она была его "девушкой". Им было по шесть, ради всего святого.

Фрэнку, Джерарду и Линдси было шесть лет, и они были лучшими друзьями с тех пор, как Уэи стали жить по соседству с семьей Айеро три месяца назад. Джерард не сказал Фрэнку, что любит его, в июле этого года. Это случилось во время жары, слишком жарко, чтобы бездельничать внутри, и слишком жарко, чтобы бездельничать снаружи. На этой неделе Линдси подхватила инфекцию уха, и Джерард коротко посочувствовал ей, прежде чем маленькая ручка не утянула его наружу от прикованной к постели сестры Фрэнка. Мальчик съел сладкую кашу на завтрак и вел себя в два раза активнее, чем обычно, когда включил шланг на полную мощь и направил его в сторону визжащего Джерарда.

— Фрэнки! — хихикал Джерард, протягивая руки, сжатые в кулачки, в попытке отобрать его. — Отдай мне это!

— Не-е-ет, — дразнил Фрэнк, высовывая язык и снова обрызгивая Джерарда.

Двое мальчиков сражались за шланг, принадлежащий дому Айеро, прежде чем начать игру в Шланговые догонялки, и когда Фрэнк стал водящим во второй раз, Джерард, убегая от него, упал на тротуар и расцарапал колено. Фрэнк затаил дыхание и отключил предмет в его руках, бросаясь к своему маленькому другу и садясь рядом с ним на асфальт.

— Джи... ты поранился? — спросил Фрэнк, встречаясь с большими, полными слез глазами Джерарда. Мальчик кивнул и моргнул влажными ресницами, слезы брызнули вниз на его пухлые, уже мокрые щеки. Фрэнк взял Джерарда за руку и направился за помощью в дом в поисках Линды.

После того, как Джерард был весь перебинтован, друзья сидели на крыльце и ели холодный арбуз. Фрэнк был так добр к нему, и у него в голове всплыл недавний разговор с матерью.

— Мама? — спросил он Донну. — Почему ты любишь папу?

— Потому что, дорогой, — ответила Донна, усаживая Джерарда на колени. — Папа очень-очень добр ко мне, и однажды ты найдешь такую девочку, которую полюбишь так же сильно, как мама любит папу.

Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, который только что был очень к нему добр, что любит его. Но он этого не сделал, потому что мама сказала "такая девочка", а не "такой мальчик".

 

***

 

Во второй раз Джерард не сказал Фрэнку, что любит его, пять лет спустя, когда Джерарду, Линдси и Фрэнку было одиннадцать, и они ходили в шестой класс. У Джерарда не было того, что вы бы назвали готовностью к средней школе, и переход довольно сильно сказался на мальчике. К январю этого года у него диагностировали депрессию, и он изо всех сил пытался подтянуть свои оценки.

В этом же месяце у Джерарда впервые случилась паническая атака. Первым уроком шла математика, что было ему совсем не на руку, и с болью он понял, что забыл сделать свою домашнюю работу прошлым вечером. Он уже получал оценку "C", и если он не выполнит домашнее задание, то точно получит за математику "D". Но было слишком поздно. Как только прозвенел звонок с урока, учитель попросила учеников сдать задание. Джерард огляделся — каждый ребенок, за исключением него, доставал листок с выполненными математическими задачами из своих папок. Он же попадет в такие неприятности. Вдруг его сердце бешено забилось. Он столкнулся глазами с Фрэнком, который сидел в другом конце класса с заинтересованным выражением на лице. Джерард, должно быть, выглядел испуганным, раз Фрэнк заметил, что что-то было не так. Или, может быть, это было шестое чувство, которое иногда выявляется у лучших друзей.

— Что случилось? — одними губами произнес Фрэнк.

Джерард нервно огляделся и опять посмотрел на мальчика, кивая, когда тот указал на свое домашнее задание. Он начал чувствовать жар, а его желудок завязывался в узел.

Фрэнк по-прежнему смотрел на него, будто ожидая большего ответа.

— Я не знаю, — беззвучно произнес Джерард.

Ему разрешили выйти в туалет к тому времени, как по нему ударила полноценная паническая атака. Он опустился на колени в кабинке и всхлипнул. Его грудь сдавило, как будто ее сжали, и он не мог дышать. Был ли это сердечный приступ или что-то в этом роде?

Он услышал, как дверь туалета открылась, и, к счастью, раздавшийся голос принадлежал его лучшему другу.

— Джерард?

Дверь кабинки распахнулась, а Джерард глядел сквозь пропитанные слезами глаза на Фрэнка. Крошечный знакомый Фрэнк, с его грязными черными волосами, его рваными узкими джинсами и его широкими обеспокоенными глазами.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — рыдал Джерард, изо всех сил пытаясь дышать. — Я умираю.

— Ты не умираешь, — утверждал Фрэнк, усаживаясь рядом со своим другом и хватая того за плечи. — У тебя приступ паники. У моей мамы такое постоянно. Сделай глубокий вдох.

— Я не могу! — воскликнул Джерард. — Я не могу дышать, Фрэнки, я..

— Джерард, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Тебе нужно это сделать. Отсчитай десять глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Джерард заставил легкие набраться воздуха и выдохнуть, добавляя мысленное "раз", и пока он продолжал дышать и считать, он понял, что ему становится все легче и легче. Он отсчитал последние десять раз, и по мере того, как Фрэнк держал его и считал его дыхание вслух, а Джерард в это время считал в своей голове, каменная рука, сжимающая его грудь, немного ослабла.

Спустя несколько минут он почти вернулся в свое нормальное состояние и застенчиво посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Э-э, спасибо за помощь, Фрэнки. Прости, я сорвался.

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Это не твоя вина, понял? Ты не мог это остановить.

— Это когда-нибудь случится снова? — спросил Джерард, нервно кусая нижнюю губу.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. Если бы Джерард не знал его, он бы ошибочно принял его собранность за равнодушие. Но это был Фрэнк, и его отношение успокоило Джерарда. — Но, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, что делать, если такое повторится, да?

— Да.

Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, но Фрэнк был влюблен в девчонку с его занятий по английскому. Джерард не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк думал, что он странный. Или "педик", что бы это ни значило. Один восьмиклассник вчера его так назвал, и он не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк тоже так думал. Так что он держал рот на замке и не рассказал Фрэнку, что любит его.

 

***

 

Третий раз, когда Джерард не сказал Фрэнку, что любит его, произошел три года спустя, когда Джерард, Линдси и Фрэнк были первокурсниками. Джерарду стало намного лучше. С тех пор он начал принимать лекарства и посещать терапевта, так что он не мог сказать, что его беспокоило этим октябрем. У него была небольшая сплоченная компания друзей, и с его оценками все было в порядке. Может быть, дело было в том, что у Фрэнка появилась девушка. Он никогда не забывал об этой девчонке с занятий, а три года спустя Фрэнк Айеро и Джамия Нестор уже официально встречались. Это немного беспокоило Джерарда, когда он звонил Фрэнку, чтобы узнать, не хотел бы тот приехать поиграть с ним в видеоигры или послушать музыку, а Фрэнк отказывался, говоря, что Джамия у него. Он правда очень хотел вернуть своего лучшего друга назад, и кое-что, связанное с Фрэнком и Джамией, немного его расстроило.

Тогда было почти десять часов вечера, и Фрэнк, Джамия, Линдси, Патрик и Рэй собрались в подвале Айеро, чтобы отпраздновать Хеллоуин, а заодно и день рождения Линдси и Фрэнка. Майки разозлился, когда узнал, куда собирается Джерард, заявляя, что "Джамия и Фрэнк тоже мои друзья!", но успокоился, когда брат разрешил ему послушать любой из его альбомов Iron Maiden, пока он будет на вечеринке. Бедный Майки. Он был еще в седьмом классе, что очень сильно отличалось от девятого. Разница всего в два года, но уровни зрелости были кардинальными. Даже если Фрэнк и Линдси считались его друзьями, так было только потому, что они знали Майки с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре. Это не значит, что он может пойти на вечеринку, где будет куча четырнадцати-пятнадцатилетних подростков.

Джерард действительно не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк приглашал Джамию. Он знал, что это, конечно, эгоистично и глупо. Джамия была девушкой Фрэнка, черт возьми.

Вечерника уже, пожалуй, начала сворачиваться. Полусонный Патрик свернулся калачиком в куче подушек на диване, пристроив голову на коленях Джерарда. Рэй и Линдси тихо разговаривали о местной метал-группе, а Фрэнк с Джамией... Что они делают? Джерард посмотрел влево — Джамия и Фрэнк обжимались в кожаном кресле. Желудок Джерарда вдруг почувствовал себя странно. Это чувствовалось даже страннее того случая, когда он увидел Фрэнка, наклоняющегося для поцелуя с Джамией, и он ощутил, что его лицо медленно начало краснеть. Он не ревновал, не-а.

Он услышал смешок парня, лежащего на его коленях, который теперь уже выглядел бодрым.

— Вы такие противные, — садясь, сказал Патрик.

Фрэнк отстранился от Джамии на полсекунды, чтобы понять, что комментарий Патрика был направлен в его сторону:

— И что это должно значить? — засмеялся Фрэнк, хватая руку девушки. Джерард кипел.

— То, что вы противные. И натуралы.

— Мы даже не делали ничего такого! - запротестовал Фрэнк, а Джамия хихикнула, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи своего бойфренда. Он нежно ей улыбнулся, а Джерарду неожиданно захотелось блевать. Или пойти домой. Или и то, и другое.

Он уже собирался сказать, что ему нужно идти, когда Патрик снова вмешался:

— Нет, делали. Вы бы назвали это "ничем"?

Парень повернулся к Джерарду, схватил его за затылок и крепко поцеловал. Щеки Джерарда покраснели от смущения, а глаза расширились, прежде чем он прикрыл их на секунду, а Патрик отстранился.

Все, кроме Фрэнка, засмеялись, Джерард это заметил. Парень огляделся и, увидев, что другие смеялись, начал слабо посмеиваться с остальными. Странно.

Патрик лег обратно на колени Джерарда, пока тот отвлеченно перебирал его волосы. Он хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, но он только что поцеловал Патрика, а у Фрэнка была Джамия.

 

***

 

Четвертый раз, когда Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, случился следующим летом, когда они оба были свободны, а Джерард знал, что он был геем, и все было удивительно.

Они сидели на заднем дворе Джерарда под дубом, на котором вырезали свои имена в восемь лет, и пили лимонад. Майки там тоже был, но он дремал на другой стороне лужайки. Странный ребенок.

Джерард хотел сказать это Фрэнку в течение нескольких месяцев, и парень знал, что что-то было не так. Он держал во рту соломинку, когда повернулся и увидел Фрэнка, уже смотрящего на него, и, о боже, он больше не мог терпеть. Он был так счастлив наконец-то выяснить это, и прежде чем он мог остановить себя —

— Я гей, — выпалил Джерард в одно и то же время с Фрэнком:

— Я бисексуал.

Оба парня рассмеялись настолько неистово, что их лимонад оказался на земле, из глаз полились слезы, и они разбудили спящего Майки, который поплелся в дом, ворча:

— Теперь не могу поспать даже на улице, не проснувшись из-за вас, говнюков.

— Ты, блять, серьезно? — смеялся Фрэнк, потирая свои влажные глаза и задыхаясь.

— Да, — улыбнулся Джерард.

— А ты?

Фрэнк кивнул, а Джерард хотел сказать, что любит его, но Фрэнк никогда не полюбит его в ответ.

 

***

 

Пятый раз, когда Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, был почти год спустя, прямо перед концом второго курса. Линдси казалась очень странной в течение нескольких недель, а Джерард просто хотел вернуться к нормальной жизни. Фрэнк встречался с парнем по имени Чейз, который ходил на занятия по изобразительным искусствам вместе с Джерардом, и которого тот ненавидел. Он был таким пафосным и раздражающим, и нет, Джерард вовсе не начал ненавидеть Чейза после того, как они с Фрэнком начали встречаться. Он был любезен с парнем, когда они говорили, но все, что Джерард хотел сделать, — свернуть Чейзу шею.

Линдси и Джерард тусовались под дубом на заднем дворе Джерарда, тем самым, на котором Джерард и Фрэнк вырезали свои имена, когда им было восемь, тем самым, под которым Фрэнк и Джерард друг другу раскрылись. Это было своего рода их дерево, но так как Линдси являлась сестрой Фрэнка и вторым лучшим другом Джерарда, она имела привилегию сидеть под ним.

Фрэнка здесь не было, и они не пили лимонад, и Майки не спал снаружи. Прошел год, так или иначе. Это нормально, что все изменилось.

— Джерард? — спросила Линдси, пододвигаясь ближе к своему другу. Он повернулся и увидел, как она краснеет.

— Что? — сказал он, слегка вскинув бровь. Боже, он ненавидел то, как странно она себя вела. Он спросит ее об этом позже.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Конечно, Линз. Что такое?

— Я действительно не знаю, как это сказать, — она отвела взгляд и покраснела еще сильнее, и тогда Джерард понял, о чем она хотела поговорить. Он не рассказал о себе никому, кроме Фрэнка, и, вероятно, должен был остановить Линдси, но он этого не сделал. — Я знаю, что мы были друзьями примерно десять лет, и, ого, это будет звучать невероятно неловко и странно, и я отчасти ненавижу себя за это и, наверное, разрушу этим нашу дружбу, но... Ты мне правда очень нравишься.

Джерард сохранял тишину, пока до него не дошло, как сильно бы он ненавидел себя, если бы они поменялись местами. Он вздохнул, а Линдси явно расстроилась.

— Линз, — прошептал он, заключив ее в объятия.

— Мне очень жаль, Джи. Я не знаю, зачем я вообще..

— Нет, нет, нет, ты не сделала ничего плохого, просто...

— Что, у тебя есть тайная девушка или что-то типа того?

Джерард засмеялся из-за нелепости всего этого, прежде чем сказать ей то, что должен был сказать еще до того, как девушка призналась, что влюблена в него.

— Нет, Линз. Просто я пиздецки гей.

Линдси разразилась смехом и бросилась на Джерарда, сталкивая их обоих на землю.

— О, слава богу. Теперь я могу перестать любить тебя и ненавидеть себя за это, — она улыбнулась шире, чем когда-либо за целый месяц, и обняла его еще крепче.

Джерард хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, но он только что перестал нравиться Линдси, а Фрэнк был дома у своего парня.

 

***

 

Первый раз, когда Джерард сказал Фрэнку, что любит его, был в феврале на их третьем курсе, и Джерарду снова было плохо. Третий курс оказался жестким для него. Экзамены, колледж и дерьмовая тонна работы, Джерард не мог с этим справиться. Его лечение больше не срабатывало, и он снова вернулся в то состояние, в котором все было неопределенным и оцепеневшим. Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума.

Хуже всего было ночью, когда повсюду было тихо, и ничто не могло заглушить онемение и острую боль, которые он чувствовал каждую сознательную минуту своей жизни. Он опять начал наносить себе вред, потому что это было одним из немногих способов, чтобы успокоиться. Фрэнк знал, и это убивало его, но Джерард ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он по сути потерял желание жить.

Он больше не хотел жить, вот. Ничто не могло вытащить его из этого, и он не хотел больше чувствовать боль. Так что в три часа ночи, пока он находился на середине нервного срыва, он решил, что умрет. Его пальцы набрали номер Фрэнка, прежде чем он осознал, что делает.

Фрэнк взял трубку после первого гудка; он был на грани беспокойства за Джерарда в течение нескольких месяцев.

— Джи, что случилось?

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Джерард сквозь рыдания, нарушающие покой его тела. Он был так напуган, а в его комнате было так темно.

— Поговори со мной, дорогой. У тебя паническая атака? — спросил Фрэнк, и хотя звук его голоса немного успокаивал, он все равно не останавливал поток плохих мыслей.

— Н-нет, — Джерард заикался, неожиданно смутившись и испугавшись сразу рассказать Фрэнку, что действительно было не так.

— Скажи мне, что случилось.

Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и всхлипнул:

— Я хочу умереть, Фрэнки.

— Открой окно, — произнес Фрэнк, а затем повесил трубку.

Джерард убрал телефон, трясущимися пальцами открыл окно и сел на кровать, а меньше, чем через минуту, Фрэнк взбирался через него внутрь. Он закрыл окно и обвил плачущего Джерарда руками. От Фрэнка пахло холодным воздухом, мятной жвачкой и домом, и Джерард продолжал плакать в его руках, пока слез совсем не осталось. Он слегка выпутался из объятий Фрэнка, таким образом получив возможность смотреть ему в лицо.

— Я хочу умереть, — повторил Джерард.

— Ты не можешь умереть, — возразил Фрэнк, его глаза наполнились слезами, что удивило Джерарда. Фрэнк не плакал в течение многих лет. Он не плакал даже тогда, когда Чейз с ним порвал.

— Почему? Я хочу.

— Потому что я, блять, влюблен в тебя, и это меня разрушит, понятно? — срывающимся голосом прошептал Фрэнк, сильнее сжимая парня в объятиях.

Глаза Джерарда снова наполнились слезами, и он сморгнул их и посмотрел на Фрэнка. Фрэнк, который выбрался из своего дома в три часа ночи, пересек два дюйма снега и взобрался в окно, чтобы поддержать Джерарда и убедиться, что он в безопасности и не собирается умирать. Фрэнк, который плакал вместе с ним, потому что Джерард хотел умереть. Фрэнк, его лучший друг, в которого был влюблен Джерард, и который был влюблен в Джерарда.

Джерард поцеловал его. Он хотел сказать Фрэнку, что любит его, и он это сделал.


End file.
